


i love you, birthday boy

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chenle is jisungs present, the summary seems sexual but i swear this is nothing but pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: chenle dresses up as a maid for jisungs birthday and lets the younger order him around





	i love you, birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jisung !! ive had this idea for a while now and i swear, this has 0 sexual content except for the few dirty jokes and sexual innuendos

  
  


chenle was admiring his outfit, which was laid down neatly on the bed, when he received a message from jisung, saying he was on his way home from dance practice. chenle started panicking, getting rid of his clothes one by one and putting on the maid costume he had bought (technically, the one who bought it was his older brother, kun, who gave him a long talk after purchasing it which was extremely awkward but that’s not important right now) a few weeks in advance. 

 

the black dress suited him perfectly. he spinned in front of the mirror and giggled over how the dress flowed along beautifully. he then put on black thigh high stockings with little white bows on each one. after the stockings looked perfect on his slim legs, he reached for the kitty heels he had bought a long time ago.

 

the boy admired himself from the mirror, contemplating whether jisung would like the outfit. he tried out some poses, feeling amused with himself after lifting one of his legs slightly and blowing a kiss at the mirror. he straightened his dress, telling himself he didn't have much time. he put on a small apron, tying it neatly at the back. whatever music was blasting from the speaker on the bedside table made him dance along to it. before he knew it he heard the door open and he ruffled his hair before stepping out of the bedroom.

 

“lele! i'm home!”

 

“happy birthday, sungie!”

 

jisung froze, dropping his bag on the ground before starting to giggle at his older boyfriend. chenle looked at him, confused. he tilted his head to the side like a puppy and jisung giggled even more as he walked towards the other boy. jisung planted a kiss on chenles forehead, a big smile on his lips.

 

“do you like it?” chenle asked innocently, his hands behind his back. jisung placed his hands on chenles waist and rested his forehead on the olders. 

 

“you look fucking adorable” jisung whispered before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and chenle relaxed, smiling once again. 

 

“do i?” he said with a cute tone and poked his own cheek while pouting. jisung placed his head on chenles shoulder, trying hard to keep his laugh in. he mumbled a quiet ‘yes’ into the olders shoulder and pulled away slightly, hands still on the smallers waist. 

 

“so wheres my birthday present?” jisung asked jokingly and chenle smiled widely, making the tingles in jisungs tummy come to life. 

 

“i'm your present!”

 

“can i have the receipt?”

 

chenle looked at his boyfriend, his mouth open from shock and jisung started laughing uncontrollably. he sat on the ground, not being able to recover from chenles face. the older frowned and turned around, acting offended. jisung stood up, trying to hold his laugh as he wrapped his arms around chenle, placing a light peck on his neck 

 

“i was joking, baby. you’re the best present anyone could ask for.” 

 

chenle turned around and kissed jisung on his lips gently, the corners of his lips turning up. he pulled jisungs arms away from him and stood in front of him, his hands behind his back again. 

 

“i will be your servant today” chenle said with his bright smile and jisung looked at him, a bit surprised.

 

“the fact that you’re in this outfit makes the situation extremely… kinky” jisung said and chenle hit him on his chest lightly, giggling like a child

 

“you're like five” 

 

“we’re the same age, dumbass”

 

chenle cleared his throat, hoping the makeup he had done earlier covered up his red cheeks, even though he was sure his smile lines were already creasing from all of the laughter.

 

“what’s your first order to me, lord jisung?” as the words left chenles lips, he started laughing like a madman and jisung joined him, both finding the situation extremely funny. after the laughing fit, chenle didn't expect to find himself from jisungs lap, the younger cupping his face and admiring every inch of chenles face.

 

“you're really beautiful, lele” chenle pecked jisungs lips while blushing so hard, he was sure the makeup would never be able to hide the redness of his face.

 

“but seriously, what’s the first thing you want me to do?” chenle asked and jisung thought about it for a few seconds. 

 

“you can bring me something to drink while i sit down on the couch” jisung suggested and chenle stood up and straightened his dress as he walked towards the kitchen. jisung let his fingers brush over his lips, his smile full of fondness before he stood up and made his way to the living room.

 

jisung sat down on the couch and chenle arrived only a few seconds later with a glass of lemonade. as jisung was taking a sip of the sweet beverage, he patted the space next to him on the couch, inviting chenle to sit next to him. chenle obeyed, sitting on the couch and leaned against jisungs shoulder. 

 

“my next request is,” jisung paused and chenle looked at him with anticipation “for you to kiss me” jisung tapped his lips and puckered them, waiting for a kiss. chenle climbed on top of jisungs lap and pecked the corner of the youngers lips, which made jisung whine. the younger cupped chenles cheeks and placed his lips on his. as their lips moved in sync, all jisung could feel were the butterflies in his stomach going wild and he had never felt happier. when they finally pulled away, jisung started giggling again. 

 

“you're so adorable!” jisung buried his face in his hands, trying to calm himself down. chenle was still sitting on his lap smiling brightly at his boyfriend. 

 

“any other requests?”

 

“lay down and put your head on my lap, i wanna play with your hair.” and so chenle did. jisung reached for the remote and turned the tv on, chenle trying to get comfortable on jisungs lap. 

 

“pick the movie, lele” jisung said as he gave chenle the remote, smiling at him softly.

 

“but it's your birthday”

 

“and you were supposed to complete all of my orders”

 

“thats fair”

 

they ended up watching an anime together, but jisung didn't really pay any attention to the movie. his eyes were always on chenle. seeing him laugh was the most angelic thing he had ever witnessed. when a sad part came on, jisung tried his hardest not to laugh when chenle tilted his head upwards, his index fingers trying to keep his tears from falling. he succeeded in it though, and all jisung did was look at him in admiration. 

 

when the movie was over, chenle sat up, and looked at jisung. 

 

“anything else, sir?”

 

“this sounds extremely sexual, babe, please” chenle laughed at his boyfriend. hitting his arm gently.

 

“but can we go to bed? i'm tired and i want to make use of my present” chenle only laughed more and jisung covered his mouth after realizing what he had just said “i meant as in cuddling!” the younger defended himself, but chenle still didn't stop laughing.

 

by the time they had made it into the bedroom, which was after a few more dirty jokes, jisung was tired and chenle was getting a bit uncomfortable in the dress. the older started taking off his costume while jisung was laying down on the bed, looking at his boyfriend. by the time chenle had taken off his makeup and changed into a shirt jisung had given him (read: a shirt he had stolen from jisung) jisung was whining for cuddles and kisses. 

 

chenle climbed into the bed next to him and took him in his arms. jisungs head was buried underneath chenles chin and jisungs hands were playing with chenles.

 

“i love you, birthday boy” chenle mumbled into the youngers hair, wrapping his arms around jisung even tighter. 

 

“i love you too, servant”

 

“fuck you”


End file.
